


Thanks Martha

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Inspired by sweetestdrain's meme: "justin taylor is hot and would like the air conditioning fixed".





	Thanks Martha

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian drums his fingers against the almost cool kitchen counter, phone against his ear making him EVEN MORE HOT! and he kind of wants to strangle sweet little Justin who’s carelessly sketching something near the window. He isn’t wearing anything and the sweat rolls effortlessly down his face and back as his hand careens over paper and Brian realizes it would be better to be lost in something like that than be completely here in this moment with this imposing heat just sitting around him. He’s been drinking a bit too much, forgetting the tendency for that to make you.. yes, hot, so he’s stopped, but still, the effects are there, so.. He huffs dramatically, on hold, and Justin smiles a little to himself but Brian can’t see. 

“Yes!-WAIT! Hang on a fucking second, I’m- my roommate, my, fuck, my BOYFRIEND is suffering from heatstroke at this very moment and – and – you have to do something…. yes, immediately. I don’t care. Do you know who he is? Justin Taylor. Have you heard of him? He’s a very famous artiste. Yes.”

Brian’s words slur a little. He stumbles back over to stand in front of the open refrigerator. 

“Well he’s wonderful.. and sexy as all hell. No, really.”

He’s apparently talking to some woman. Justin pauses a moment to listen but doesn’t turn around.

“You’d like him, lithe young body, blue-eyed, blond-haired little angel boy.. yes. He’s hot. ….I dunno, I picked him up a few years back.”

Justin’s face shows amused confusion. How many drinks did Brian have exactly? 

“It’s very sizable, thank you.”

Justin looks impressed. Gutsy broad.

“Alright well you do that. You tell those people that Justin Taylor is hot and would like the air conditioning fixed. Make it about his being hot hot, though, not like heat hot, make it a punch line and they’ll do it faster. Seriously, I’m in advertising. ..Ok. Thanks Martha, you’re a doll. I’ll be sure to do that. Buh-bye.”

Click. He turns Justin’s way.

“You have to sign something and send it her. And I want a blowjob.”


End file.
